Unseeing Unseen
by Ashleigh Errow
Summary: After the Straw Hat's latest victory, Nami has a conversation about Sanji with two local girls. Nami is left dying to know the secret of the hidden left side of Sanji's face and will do anything to find out. No pairings. rated T Sanji talking
1. The First Spark of Interest

**Okay so this is just what happens during summer, I get really bored read fanfic about the left side of Sanji's face then decide to write my own. Also I know I should be working on WGB but I don't think I could write the fight scene very well and have half a mind to just skip it and tell everyone to watch the episode again. Anyway you'll just have to wait if you want anything good to come of it. The girls in the beginning are my best friend aka Random Jelly Beans and my little sister who are avid Sanji fans. They don't really act like that but their attitudes are just the norm for fangirls. So here's my guess as to what Sanji's hiding behind those gorgeous blonde bangs.**

**DISCLAIMER: if i owned one piece Ace would still be alive and everyone else would have even more horrendous pasts then the ones they have now XD**

**UNSEEING UNSEEN**

**by: _Girl with Hair_**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE FIRST SPARK OF INTEREST**

The townspeople of Unagi Island were celebrating the recent defeat of their tyrannical leader at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates. The whole crew had fought hard to help the people and the villagers thought it fair to repay them with a party. Nami sat with Robin and a group of new friends and tried to ignore the mess the rest of the crew was making. She sighed as Usopp and Franky lit a firework that flew straight towards Brook and the musicians he was trying to teach _Bink's Sake_ to. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the group of gossiping girls around her.

"So…" a girl named Emily said trailing off.

"So... what?" asked her friend, Allie.

Emily looked at Nami nervously before speaking again. "So… uh… that… that blonde chef of yours is pretty cute," she said, the last part rushed.

Robin hid a laugh behind her hand and Nami raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You really think so?" she asked.

Allie giggled nervously and Emily continued. "Well, kinda. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone as handsome, and tough, and devoted as Sanji. It's nice to finally meet a guy who treats you like something important. He's incredibly cool too."

Nami rolled her eyes. "It's annoying when he does that; he acts like a little puppy. How is that cool?"

"Just the way he stands," Allie said, "with the suit and the cigarette. It's the looks of the bad boy with the attitude of the prince. He selflessly offers his own body as a shield for defenseless girls."

"Mhm— he's also a top rate chef _and_ he's mysterious." Emily finished.

"Mysterious?" Nami snorted, "There isn't a mysterious bone in Sanji's body."

The two girls giggled "Are you kidding me?" Emily said, "I don't know too much about him, but he doesn't even show his whole face. You can't even see his whole face on his wanted poster!"

"He's not hiding anything under his hair." Nami said dismissively

"Really? Oh my gosh! Please, please, _please_ tell us what the other side of his face looks like," The girls begged with stars in their eyes.

"Eh…" Nami said rubbing the back of her neck, "Well…I don't really know, but he's not hiding anything."

The girls' faces fell and Allie spoke again, "How do you know if you haven't seen it?"

Nami frowned. She couldn't deny that she was beginning to doubt her words. What if these girls were right? What if Sanji _was _hiding something? Following the doubt was curiosity. She had to know now. It was going to drive her mad not knowing. "Fine then— I'll just go ask him."

"NO!" the girls shouted, jumping on Nami to stop her from walking away.

"_ITE_!" Nami yelled, "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to know what his face looked like."

"You can't just go up and ask him." Allie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah," said Emily, "It would put him on the spot if you asked him in front of all the people, and if he hasn't told you by now, then he's probably really shy and bothered about it."

"Why would he be shy about his face?" Nami inquired pushing the teens off her.

"Well maybe he has some really ugly birthmark." Allie shrugged.

"Or a hideous scar he got from his father in an Agni Kai." Emily guessed.

"Or his other eyebrow is curled down."

"Or and inch higher than the other." Robin added smiling.

"Yeah," Emily said getting visibly more excited, "Or it could be just a socket where he used to have an eye but it was burnt out with some sort of acid!"

"Or," said Allie also caught up in the fun of the guesses, "or the side of his face could have been hideously deformed at birth forcing him to wear a mask and hide from the world in an opera house."

Nami stared Allie, who was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Well, I hate to ruin your fun but really, it's probably nothing."

The other girls looked at Nami then at each other and rolled their eyes.

"In any case," Emily said, "You can't just ask him. You need to be subtle."

"Yeah," said Allie, "kinda beat around the bush and don't ask in front of a whole lot of people."

"Mhm," Emily agreed, "whatever you do though, you can't straight out ask him. That would be the worst."

Nami didn't look convinced "Are you guys sure? I mean I don't think he'd get mad at me for asking."

"Well he might not act like it," Allie admitted, "but that doesn't mean it won't bother him. Just trust me it'll be best this way. It always is with guys."

"Okay," Nami said doubtfully, "I'm trusting you guys. You seem to know what you're talking about, and probably have more experience anyway."

"Well…" Emily said, "I wouldn't say 'experience' since neither of us has ever dated and we don't really talk to guys too much, but I'm _pretty _sure we know what we're talking about."

Nami looked less assured, but shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Exactly," Allie said jumping, "and be sure to send us a letter when you figure it out."

The girls moved on to a new topic and as the night progressed, Nami's curiosity grew and she decided to make a plan to expose the secret of what Sanji was hiding behind his hair.

**OKAY so there's chapter one i originally planned this to be a one shot but Eh i decided to at least post something so here ya go. The suggestions of what is behind Sanji's hair are all borrowed from other fics i've read on this topic and other fandoms including Avatar: the Last Airbender and Phantom of the Opera the only one i made up is the birthmark one i'd link you to the other stories but i'm too lazy. If you're really interested check out the Community for it also i have two ways to end this one is totally serious the other makes the story crack so please review to tell me which i should do. if no one tells me i'm just gonna do alternate endings and let you pick which one to believe.**


	2. First Attempt and New Conspirators

**UNSEEING UNSEEN**

**by:**_** Girl With Hair**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**FIRST ATTEMPT AND NEW CONSPIRATORS**

Glaring at the very confused chef, Nami sat on the deck of the Sunny contemplating her new obsession. Ever since her conversation with Emily and Allie, she hadn't been able to get the possibilities out of her mind and she had obsessed over possible plans.

"Robin?" Nami asked, leaning in the chair towards her friend.

"Yes, navigator-san?" Robin replied, looking up from her book.

"What do _you_ think about this whole thing with the left side of Sanji's face?"

"I _am_ curious, but I question the quality of the advice those girls gave you."

"Hm..." Nami smirked, "I trust them and I have a plan that should expose Sanji's secret."

Robin smiled and glanced over at the redhead. "I hope your plan succeeds. I'm willing to help with anything you need."

"Thank you, Robin."

The rest of the day passed with little disturbance. Nami stared at Sanji all throughout dinner and every time he came on deck to swoon over the ladies. Sanji was confused and slightly worried about being stared at, but remained oblivious like the rest of the crew. Robin observed while hiding smiles and laughter behind her hand in amusement as the chef stumbled around, troubled.

Before too long, evening arrived and Nami stood, pressed against the wall, looking through the window. She ducked every time the unsuspecting cook turned around. She waited and watched as Sanji washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen after their meal until finally—much to Nami's relief—Sanji headed towards the door. Nami ran around the corner and into the infirmary to look through a window so she could watch Sanji leave the dining room. She then quietly exited and listened as he crossed the deck. Upon hearing the door to the men's quarter's close, she left her hiding place.

Nami sped across the deck and up the stairs to her room. She burst into the women's quarters and put her ear to the floor. Robin looked over her book. She smiled and went back to reading, knowing better than to comment on Nami's absurd position and abrupt entrance. Nami listened intently for sounds of movement in the room below her. She heard faint thumps and creaking, followed by quiet. She silently cursed Franky's abilities as a carpenter and the muffling layers of carpet and Adam Wood separating the two rooms. She sat up and turned to Robin, realization dawning on her.

"Robin!" She exclaimed.

Again the historian looked up from her book to meet gazes with an excited Nami.

"Could you take a look in the men's quarters and see if they're all asleep?" She asked.

Robin nodded and closed her eyes. "_Ojos Fleur._"

Nami stood and walked over to the other sofa, sitting down as Robin opened her eyes.

Nami smiled at her expectantly and Robin began. "Everyone was asleep except Sanji, but he is just barely awake. Swordsman-san isn't in the room but I believe he's in the crows nest. I'd wait another ten or fifteen minutes before doing anything."

"Thank you so much, Robin." Nami said before standing up again. She hurried out the door and ran down the stairs and started pacing the lawn. After the longest seven minutes of her life, Nami walked over to the door of the men's quarters. She peeked through the window before slowly easing the door open. She quickly and quietly entered the room, closing the door smoothly behind her. As she made her way to the bunks, she was met with snores and, thankfully, no creaks in the floor. She silently thanked Franky's abilities as a carpenter and the muffling layers of carpet and Adam Wood that masked her admittedly-loud high heels.

She reached the first row of bunks and sighed, wishing she had asked Robin which bunk he was in. From where she stood, she had a good view of the three bottom bunks. They were taken up by the captain on the far end, Usopp in the middle, and Franky closest. She passed the first bunk, having seen Brook's legs hanging over the end. She moved to the middle and, as carefully as she could manage, climbed onto the ladder and looked over the side to see Chopper. The reindeer was adorable while asleep, but Nami still found herself annoyed that, of course, Sanji would be in the last possible bunk.

She stepped down the ladder and tiptoed to the last bunks. She moved to step up the ladder when the floor suddenly creaked—loudly. She froze in horror and nearly had a heart attack when Luffy moved.

"Meeeeat!" His sleep-filled voice whined. Nami held her breath nervously, begging him to stay asleep. He made a few unhappy faces before rolling away from Nami. She exhaled in relief very quietly and maneuvered away from the creaking board. Again, she approached the ladder. She stepped up to the first rung, heart pounding, and leaned over the side. She stared down at the sleeping Sanji.

She sighed when she saw that his legs were close to the ladder. She'd have to lean to get a good look at his face. She climbed further up the ladder and leaned toward Sanji's face. She was extremely nervous. She didn't want to fall off the ladder or onto Sanji, and she still had to move his hair out of his face without waking him up. She could hear her heart beating. It was so loud that she was afraid it might wake him up. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and moved to look. She gripped the side of the bunk tightly and slid. She raised her hand and slowly moved to push back his hair when his visible eye opened.

Nami froze, staring in horror.

"Nami…swan?" Sanji mumbled sleepily.

"…S-Sanji-kun." She replied lamely.

"What… are you doing?"

Nami pulled her hand away as if she had been burned. Panic filled her mind, and for a few long seconds, she couldn't think. Suddenly, her brain started up again and began spewing possible excuses at light-speed.

"Uh… I, uh… I was hungry! Yeah—so hungry that I wanted a snack, but I didn't want to mess anything up in the kitchen or-or bother anyone else so I was trying to quietly wake you up."

Nami gave the chef a huge smile and prayed that he was too tired to see through her lie. Sanji sat up and rubbed his face. Nami was too nervous to try to get a look and quietly moved for Sanji to climb down the ladder.

He yawned and turned to Nami with a sleepy yet doting smile on his face. "What would you like me to make for you, Nami-swan?"

"What? Oh, anything is fine, just something quick."

"Haaaai, Nami-swan," Sanji yawned happily.

Nami quietly watched Sanji exit the cabin, sighing nervously once the door had closed behind him.

"That was a close one," she said to herself.

"What was?" Asked a loud and excited voice from behind her behind her. Nami jumped and spun around to face its owner. To her dismay, she saw a fully awake Luffy, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Nami whispered anxiously.

"You w—,"

"Not so loud," Nami complained. She clapped a hand over Luffy's mouth and pulled him out of the room. Luffy laughed when Nami let go of him.

"Are you okay, Nami?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course, I just didn't want to wake anyone else up."

"Why were you being so quiet and sneaky just to ask Sanji for a snack?"

"I told you, I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"But you sounded really nervous when he woke up."

"Okay, okay—fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Sanji."

"I won't," Luffy promised.

"Okay, I'm trying to figure out what the left side of Sanji's face looks like," Nami admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"His face is always hidden and Robin and I are trying to figure out what he's hiding."

"Isn't his face just normal?"

"You've seen it!" Nami exclaimed.

Nami watched Luffy's face scrunch up in concentration as he thought. "Not that I remember," Luffy said, finally.

"Then how do you know that he doesn't have some strange power that lets him control people's minds given to him by an immortal?"

"So, Sanji has a mystery power?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Maybe. You can't be sure, though." Nami sighed and rubbed her temples. "Tonight has been the worst. I'm going to bed." She turned to head up the stairs, but spun around to face Luffy again, a scowl on her face. "Don't tell."

"I won't, Nami."

"Won't what?" Sanji asked as the galley door closed behind him.

Nami's head snapped to the side to see Sanji coming their way with a plate full of delicious smelling seafood.

"Nothing, he… uh… was just telling me about becoming the pirate king. Of course you won't fail, Luffy." Nami said, patting his head.

"Well I'd better be off, I'm really tired." Nami added, retreating up the stairs.

"Wait! Nami-swan, what about your—?"

"Goodnight, Sanji-kun," Nami interrupted, "Don't _forget _Luffy." The door to the girls cabin closed.

"snack," Sanji finished quietly he looked away from the door to find the plate empty and Luffy with his cheeks bulging.

"Vis is weary good Sunji," He said before swallowing loudly.

A vein throbbed in Sanji's forehead and he kicked Luffy into the wall. "Shitty kid, why'd you eat that? I made it especially for the beautiful Nami-swan."

"But Sanji," Luffy whined, dragging out the chef's name.

Sanji kicked Luffy a few more times before he went to clean the kitchen again. As he lay down to sleep, he found himself even more confused than before.

The next day, the Strawhats were all going about their business as usual. Nami and Robin were again seated on the deck sunbathing and, in Nami's case, plotting new ways to expose Sanji. She had told Robin what had happened after she got back to their room, but the by the overabundant smell of flowers, she suspected that the older woman already knew.

At around noon, Nami found herself surrounded by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Nami glared at the three youngest crewmates suspiciously.

"Hey, Nami. Usopp, Chopper, and I want to help you to try to see Sanji's face."

Nami paled. She grabbed Luffy and, again, dragged him away.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone," Nami hissed angrily.

"What?" Luffy said surprised, "You only said I couldn't tell Sanji."

"You… I…" Nami sighed, "Okay, just make sure you don't tell anyone else. Just try not to get in the way if you see me near Sanji."

"That's not fair. Nami, we want to help, too." Usopp said from behind her. She whipped around to glare at him.

"I pulled Luffy aside for a reason Usopp!" Nami shouted, flames burning in her eyes.

"B-but, why can't we help, too?" Piped up Chopper, who was "hiding" behind Luffy's leg.

"You three will just make a mess of my plans."

"Because your attempt yesterday was so successful," Usopp said under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Nami asked coldly.

Usopp quickly followed Chopper's lead in hiding behind Luffy. "I think I'm coming down with a bad case of I-can't-talk-to-scary-Nami disease again."

"Nami, please. We really want to see Sanji's face, too, and we promise not to get in the way."

Nami shook her head and was about to speak when Robin joined the conversation. "Nami, they might be helpful."

"Y-yeah! The worst that could happen would be that our plan doesn't work but we can always try again or make a new plan." Usopp added shakily.

"Five heads are better than one." Robin stated.

Nami looked at the pleading faces of her younger crewmates, and she also saw Robin's calm smile. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days.

"Fine, but keep quiet about it. The more people that know about it, the more likely Sanji will figure it out, too."

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered and ran off. Nami slapped her palm to her face and returned to her chair, sighing again.

**A/N: Thar ya go : ) sorry it's been a while but I'll try to update sooner. I almost put in a moment of SaNa fluff or whatever but I decided I didn't wanna, it seemed too much for this story and I'm not good at writing all the lovey dovey stuff anyway I have most of this story worked out but if anyone has any ideas please review especially any strategies to expose Sanji. impossible, crazy, and elaborate plans wanted. I'm non-sleep drunk right now (shishishi). also the whole "some strange power that lets him control people's minds given to him by an immortal" thing is a shout out to Code Geass. the explanation was not as good as the others but if you caought it you rock socks.**

**Beta's Note (aka B/N): Hey guys. I'm RandomJellyBeans, and I'm girl with hair's friend. She's right next to me right now, cackling maniacally at On Demand television while I struggle to keep my grasp on consciousness. I'm tired. Help me-she's working me to the bone! D: ...See you next time.**

** A/N: Spaz  
**


End file.
